1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic guidance arrangement for a system responsive to radiation when the heat radiation source is movable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently known many types of systems which function in response to radiation. For example, such systems have been employed to take measurements of or locate a heat radiation source, or to absorb or reflect heat radiation, or to effect shading against a radiation source. The degree to which the systems receive the radiation affects the performance and exercise of the systems' radiation-related functions. A critical factor in achieving efficient radiation reception is a system's angle of incidence to the radiation source.
The angle of incidence to a radiation source is an imaginary angle between a line emanating from the center of the radiation reception surface of a system and extending normal to the plane embodying the radiation reception surface and a line extending between the center of the radiation reception surface and the center of mass of the radiation source. Hence, a system at a low angle of incidence to a radiation source would directly face the radiation source. Lower angles of incidence permit more complete exposure to the radiation, since instances of shading are reduced.
One particular category of radiation systems for which performance is directly related to the angle of incidence to the radiation source is solar cells, which convert sunlight energy into electrical energy, such as a photovoltaic cell. In order to optimize their operations, many small-scale solar cell systems utilize guidance arrangements to bring the systems into positions of low angles of incidence with the sun. Known guidance arrangements for solar cell systems presently adjust solar cell carriers by means of electric or mechanical motors automatically actuated through the use of optical, electronic, or mechanical control systems. However, one of the disadvantages in these present arrangements is that they require the expenditure of externally produced energy for their operation and, sometimes, in order to maintain operation of their control parts. This need for external energy results in added costs and exposes the systems to the threat of possible shutdown in this era of the energy crisis.
Further shortcomings with the present guidance arrangements for solar cells systems are that they require expensive, sometimes bulky, apparatus and that they involve complicated machinery requiring relatively high maintenance.
The present invention affords an automatic guidance arrangement for radiation-responsive systems, such as solar cells, which avoids the disadvantages, inefficiencies, shortcomings, and problems inherent in prior arrangements. The present invention utilizes simplified structure, requiring minimal maintenance, and operates without requiring the expenditure of externally produced energy.